Within a retail store, a security camera system typically consists of multiple cameras connected to a computer network. Many security cameras contain processors and memory that allow the camera to store images locally on the camera or to transmit the images through the network to be stored on one or more servers that are connected to the network. The servers may be located within the store or may be located at a remote location.
Viewing applications are also available that allow a user to find stored videos for a particular camera in the network. Such viewing applications can either interrogate the individual cameras for their stored videos or interrogate a video storage controller that stores video for multiple cameras. Some viewing applications allow a user to monitor images being captured by multiple cameras in the store at the same time.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.